Taking The Controls
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Studio 60 fic. Danny's the one thats meant to be in control but when he starts to lose it, Matt has to take over. chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an another new fic!! This is set during the beginning of the series but Danny has already fallen for Jordan. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Taking The Controls **

Matt was worried... No, worried wasn't a strong enough word. He was scared. He was worried when he couldn't get the ending right for a sketch... or when Harriet and him had a fight... But when it came down to Danny... He was scared. Every time something went wrong, Matt would always watch Danny carefully, making sure he could handle it okay. This time it was Jordan. Danny had fallen for her, but she didn't think it would be professional and turned him down. It had hit him harder then Matt expected it to. Matt hope that after a week of him feeling sorry for himself, he'd pull it together and get on with his life but it hadn't. Things were getting worse. He turned up late for work, he hardly did anything whilst he was there and he was always in a bad mood. Matt couldn't help but wonder whether Danny had turned back to cocaine for help.

Matt had tried to talk to him about it all but all he got was a mouthful of abuse before Danny stormed off. He knew he had try again but the way he was acting was really scaring Matt. He still didn't know how he managed to help Danny through the addiction 11 years ago, how was he meant to do it again?

Matt decided to head down to see what everyone was up to, but as he got closer to the stage he could hear shouting. He quickened his pace and pushed through the doors, seeing Danny stood shouting on the stage at the cast and crew about how untidy the studio is.

"Danny!" Matt cut in, walking over to him, noticing that Jordan was stood over by the other door, watching silently.

"What?"

"Stop it." He told him, talking hold of his arm gently and started to pull him away. "Come on, lets go talk..."

"Get off." Danny hit out, catching Matt on the side of his face, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. "I don't want to talk."

Luckily, this wasn't the first time this had happened, Matt knew what to expect. When he saw Danny's fist coming towards him for a second him, he managed to block it. He grabbed Danny's wrist and twisted his arm up behind his back, pushing him forwards into the wall.

"Try that again and I'll break your arm." Matt told him, holding him against the wall not caring that everyone was watching.

"Let me go." Danny tried to struggle free.

"No, not until you've calmed down." Matt held him harder. Matt didn't need to ask questions... he knew Danny had taken something. This is how it always affected him. One minute, he was fine but the next he was coming down off his high and would start getting angry, defensive and sometimes violent. It would never last long and Matt had been through it with him so many times, that he knew what to do.

"Matt..." Danny sighed and stopped shrugging.

Matt waited for a few seconds until he knew that Danny wasn't going to try anything else before spinning him around, pressing him against the wall again, but this time his back was to it. Matt stared at him as he used one hand to hold him still and the other to search his jacket pocket.

Danny watched him silently, he knew what Matt was looking for and he knew he'd find it. He just didn't have the energy left to fight him.

Matt slowly pulled out a small plastic bag; he looked down at it, his eyes closing when he saw the white powder. Even though he had guessed what was going on, it still made his heart jump when it was confirmed.

"Matt..." Danny started.

"Don't..." He cut in, shaking his head slightly as he re-opened his eyes. "Not here, my office."

"But..."

"No, Danny! Don't argue with me!" Matt glared at him.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, lowering his head.

Matt swallowed, his anger fading slightly. "I know."

Everyone was still watching them in total shock as they headed for the stairs that led up to Matt's office.

"Danny..." Jordan called out, walking quickly towards them.

"Jordan, don't..." Matt looked back at her, shaking his head.

"I just wanted too."

"I'll be back down in minute." Matt interrupted. "Just let me deal with this."

Jordan looked at him for a moment waiting for Danny to turn to look at her but he never did.

"Okay." She replied, slowly nodding.

"I can't believe that just happened." Tom whispered, watching as Matt continued to push Danny towards his office.

"I know." Harriet added. It was strange to see Danny like that... He was normally the one in control, the one that kept his cool and dealt with all the problems.

"It's a good thing Matt was here." Simon claimed.

"Yeah, at least he knows how to handle this." Cal agreed.

Jordan wasn't listening to them, her eyes were on Matt's now closed, office door where they had just disappeared. Guilt washed over her, this was all her fault.

Matt made Danny lie down on his couch, knowing from experience that it was no use in trying to talk to Danny about it all right now. It only took Danny 5 minutes before he was sleep. Matt sat down in his chair and ran his hands over his face. He sat there thinking about what he was going to do for another 10 minutes before getting up and heading back downstairs. He wasn't surprised to see that everyone was still there, waiting for news.

"How is he?" Jordan asked when she saw Matt.

"Sleeping it off." Matt answered.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, there's no point in trying to talk to him now." Matt replied. "I'll let him sleep and then talk to him about it all."

"Then what?"

"There's a place where I'll take him." He told them. "Somewhere, where he can get help."

"What about the show?" Simon asked.

Matt looked at him. "We carry on."

"But Danny is the director." He replied. "Who will do his job?"

"I will."

"What?"

"We're both Executive producers... I can do everything he does, but I just didn't need to before because Danny was always there."

"So, you're going to write, produce and direct the show?" Jordan asked. "Matt, no one can handle doing all of that."

"Well, I'll just take a step back from the writing then." He sighed. "I'll over see it, but I'll get Ricky and Ron and the staff writers to do more."

They all looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine." He nodded. "Tom, Simon and Harriet can help them too."

"Uh, sure if that's what you want." Tom agreed.

"Matt are you sure you can do this?" Jordan questioned.

"Yes, it'll be fine." He insisted.

"What do we tell people?"

"The truth."

Jordan looked at him. "You want to tell people Danny's gone back into rehab?"

"Yes, it would come out anyway."

"Shouldn't we wait and see what Danny wants to do?" Harriet asked.

"No."

"Matthew, it's his choice."

"No, for the next 30 days, I make his choices." He told her.

"You can't just..."

"Yes, I can..." he insisted, turning and started to walk off. "I'll be in my office writing until Danny wakes up."

"This isn't going to be as easy as he thinks it is." Harriet commented once he was gone.

"What else can we do?" Tom shrugged.

"I better go and tell Jack." Jordan sighed. "That's going to be a fun conversation."

"Will he fire Danny?" Simon asked her.

"No, he's not going to be happy about it all, but he isn't stupid either. He knows how much Danny and Matt have done for the show since coming back." She replied. "Plus, if Danny goes, Matt will follow. We can't lose both of them."

"But I get the feeling Jack's going to make things difficult for them." Cal commented.

"You know him too well." Jordan replied dryly. "Look, I better go. Tell Matt to call me later."

"Yeah, okay... Good luck." Harriet said as Jordan walked off.

_XxXxX_

Danny groaned as he started to wake up, he looked up when someone placed a glass of water on the table in front of him. He was confused for a moment, to why he was in Matt's office but then it all came back to him.

"I got a car waiting downstairs." Matt told him, when he looked up at him.

Danny didn't need to ask where they were going. He could just tell from Matt's eyes. They were filled with anger, sadness, disappointment and fear.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Let's just get you sorted out and then we can talk about it." Matt replied, walking across the room grabbing their jackets, throwing Danny's towards him. "Come on."

Danny just about managed to catch the jacket, looking down at it for a moment before standing up.

Matt held the door open for him, gesturing for him to leave the office first, before following him out. At the moment Danny was confused, upset, scared, hurt... he wasn't thinking straight but Matt needed to get him into rehab now, because he was scared if he left it any longer then he wouldn't be able to help him. Matt silently followed behind Danny, he saw this all coming. Why didn't he do anything to help him?

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's the next chapter, please review!!!

**Enjoy!!**

**Taking The Controls **

Matt arrived early the next day, it wasn't like he had gotten any sleep during the night and he had so much work he needed to do now, especially now Danny wasn't around to help him run the show. He was in Danny's office, looking through paperwork, making sure that he knew everything he needed to about what was going on with the show. After an hour of reading, he sighed and leant back in the chair, rubbing his eyes. He was tired but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, not right now anyway. He had too much information going around in his head at the moment. On the drive down to the rehab clinic, Matt had asked Danny a series of questions, which he answered without hesitation.

_When did he start?_

4 weeks ago.

Why?

Jordan's rejection, stress of the show, nothing going right, bored.

How many times?

Almost everyday

Why didn't you tell me?

I didn't want to worry you.

Other then that, the rest of the journey was silent. Once they arrived, the staff told them that Matt wasn't able to stay and would have to leave straight away. That freaked Danny out, He was okay with the idea of getting clean when he thought Matt would be there with him. He begged Matt to take him back home, but Matt promised him that everything would be okay, and he'd see him in the morning. Although once Danny had been checked in, they had informed Matt that he wouldn't be allowed visitors for a couple of days. They claimed it would help Danny if he focused all of his attention on his sobriety, but he'd be able to talk to him on the phone.

Matt had tried to phone earlier, but the nurse had told him that Danny was refusing to come to the phone. Matt knew that Danny was angry with him, but he also knew it was just something Danny needed to go through. There was going to be times when Danny was mad, sad, in pain, violent... he just needed to get through those few weeks and then everything would be back to normal... He hoped.

"Hey, what you doing in here?"

Matt looked up and saw Jordan stood in the doorway. "Just looking through some stuff." 

"Okay." She nodded, looking down at the floor. "How is he?"

Matt shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to speak to him today."

"Oh right... Well when you do, tell him that everyone is thinking of him."

"Okay." Matt replied, but had no intention on passing on the message, knowing it would probably make matters worse. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Just to let you know I've spoken to Jack about it all."

"I bet that was an interesting conversation."

Jordan managed a small smile. "Yeah, he didn't take the news too well..."

"What is he going to do?" Matt leaned back in the chair slightly.

"I've asked him to let me deal with it." She told him.

Matt looked at her for a minute. "And what are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to do what you want." Jordan claimed. "I'll let you run the show how you want until Danny's better, and then things will go back to how they were."

"What if I screw up?" Matt questioned.

"You won't screw up."

"I know, but if I did...would you lose your job?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good bet." She replied.

"I'm not going to screw up." He assured her.

She smiled again. "I know." 

XxXxX

Matt collapsed onto the couch in his office, exhausted. It was so hard trying to do both his and Danny's job. He had noticed everyone on the cast and crew were working a little harder than normal to help him out. Plus, they understood when he had to think about the questions they asked. The only people he was having problems with were Ricky, Ron and the writers. He tried his hardest to like the sketches they were pitching but he just couldn't. He had given them all to Simon and Tom, asking them to look through them and to try and improve them. So, now he was going to re-read them and hope there was something in there he could use. He knew Ricky and Ron were pissed that Matt had asked Simon and Tom to help out, but he didn't care... he had more important things to worry about.

He got up, walking to his desk and picked up the phone, deciding to try and talk to Danny before he got back to work. 

"Hi, is it possible to speak to Danny Tripp, please?" He asked when his call was answered. "Yes, it's Matthew Albie... Thank you."

He waited for a few seconds before the nurse came back on the line and told him, Danny still didn't want to talk to him.

"Okay can you just tell him, I hope he's doing okay and I'll be at the studio if he wants to call me back." Matt asked, sighing slightly. "Thank you."

He hung up and let his head fall down to the desk. He knew it was for the best and that Danny was only acting like this because of the effects of withdrawal but it was still hard to deal with.

"Go away!" He shouted when he heard the door being opened.

"I thought you might like some food."

He lifted his head to look at Cal. "I'm not really hungry."

"Come on, Matty you need to eat something." He told him, walking towards him. "It's a sandwich."

Matt sighed and reached out taking it. "I guess I can take a break, thanks."

"No problem...and you deserve a break, you've worked hard today." Cal added, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. "Danny would be proud."

Matt swallowed his mouthful of sandwich before replying. "Danny's feeling a lot towards me at the moment, but I don't think its pride."

"Have you talked to him today?" Cal asked, after a few seconds of silence.

Matt threw the rest of the sandwich on to the desk, using his other hand to rub his eyes. "He won't talk to me."

"Why not?"

"I said I'd stay with him but they wouldn't let me." He sighed. "He's mad."

"He'll get over it."

Matt nodded. "I know, but it's going to take a while before he's back to the old Danny."

Cal watched him for a moment, knowing how hard it must be for Matt to see Danny like this. They were like brothers.

"Matt, you know there are people here to help you, don't you?" He told him. "If you ever need to talk or anything..."

"I know." Matt replied. "Thanks but I think I'll be fine."

"Well, you know where we all are." Cal replied, standing up. "I'd better get back to work."

"Yeah, okay thanks for the sandwich."

"It's not a problem." Cal told him again before disappearing out of the office.

XxXxX

"Hey..." Jeannie said as she walked into Harriet's dressing room.

Harriet looked up from her script and smiled slightly. "Hi."

"So, have you spoken to Matt today?" She asked, taking a seat.

"No, I haven't really had a chance." Harriet replied, looking back at the paper.

"You haven't made time?" Jeannie questioned, slightly surprised.

"Why?"

"Danny's in rehab, Matt must be going through hell."

Harriet sighed. "He seems fine, he's done it before, plus he's been really busy today... I'll talk to him later."

She once again looked at the page in front of her, but she still hadn't read a word of it. Not even before Jeannie entered the room, her mind was on Matt. She wanted to go and talk to him, to help him but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to deal with it all.

XxXxX

Matt finally managed to get home just after midnight and head straight to bed. He was only asleep for an hour before his cell phone rang, startling him awake. He groaned and reached for it off of his night stand.

"Hello?" He answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Matt?"

He sat up, now fully awake. "Danny?"

"Matt, I'm sorry... I just wanted you to know I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For letting you down... for not talking to you earlier."

"It's okay, Danny... the main thing is that you're get better." Matt told him.

"Yeah but... but I can't do that...not here... I should be at home."

Matt sighed, letting his eyes close. "Danny..."

"Please, Matt... Just come and get me, okay... everything will be fine then." Danny told him. "Because we can through this together... we can get through everything together."

"I can't Danny." Matt replied. "You need to stay there."

"Please..."

"Why don't you go and get some sleep..." Matt suggested. "We'll talk in the morning."

"I don't want to sleep..."

"Danny, please... just get some sleep, yeah? I'll phone you in a couple of hours. Bye" Matt said, hanging up before Danny could reply. He couldn't listen to Danny's pleads for release; he knew he'd give in if he did. He threw the cell phone back on to the night stand and fell back against the bed. It was just a few weeks... that's all... he just needed to be strong for both Danny and him and then everything will be fine.

**TBC**

**Please review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed, the show on Friday night went well considering the situation they were in. Matt even got a lot of good reviews from the critics about his ability to both direct and write the show. Even though, it felt good getting praise and finding out that he was actually able to do both jobs, he still couldn't wait until Danny was back and he could concentrate on the writing side of things.

He made his way into the rehab clinic, it was Tuesday and yesterday was the first time he had seen Danny since taking him there in the first place. To start with Danny wouldn't talk to Matt, he just sat staring at the TV but then after 30 minutes, Danny started pleading with Matt to get him out of there. It was so hard for Matt to see his friend like that, he seemed like he was in so much pain. Somehow Matt managed to stay strong and to tell Danny no.

Now he was coming back today, expecting a similar experience. He didn't want to be there, he wished he could just stay away but he knew he couldn't do that. Once this was over, Danny would understand if Matt had decided to stay about but Matt wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

He paused outsides Danny's room, taking a deep breath but he knew nothing would be able to prepare him for what he would witness during his visit because no matter how many times he did this, every time was different...every time it got a little harder to handle.

_**XxXxX**_

Matt crossed out word after word on the script for the sketch that Tom and Harriet had just performed. It wasn't that bad but it wasn't quite a good as it should be. Everyone silently watched as he scribbled down on the page.

Harriet slowly sat down on the edge of the stage. She knew she should talk to him. If it was the other way around, he would be by her side like a shot but she just didn't know how to help him. She didn't want to make things worse for him. Lately, all the two of them have done is argue and she knew that was the last thing he needed right now.

It hurt like hell not to be able to reach out to him and make everything okay. Watching him now, she could see he was under a lot of stress and he seemed different today from what he had been over the last week. Even though, he had changed completely since Danny had relapsed but today he seemed more sombre. She could tell something had happened, since him leaving the studio last night and returning this morning. She really wanted to ask him about but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"It's a good sketch." Ricky defended, breaking the silence after 5 minutes of watching Matt re-write his work.

Matt didn't answer, he just kept writing. Ricky looked at Ron, taking in a breath. He wasn't sure whether Matt had just decided to completely ignore him or if he was concentrating so hard, he didn't hear him. Either way, Ricky was slowly starting to lose patience with the whole new situation.

Once Matt had finished making the chances, he passed the paper to Ricky but didn't bother to look at him, instead he leaned back in his chair.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Ricky questioned.

"Read it, tell me what you think." Matt ran his hands over his face.

"You want me to read it?" He asked, a little surprised. "You sure you don't want, Tom or Simon."

Matt sighed at the sarcastic tone in his co-exec voice. "I'm not really in the mood for this today, so either do it or give it to someone else cos I don't really care."

Ricky glanced at the others quickly before silently turning his eyes down to the paper. Matt clutched his tennis ball, tightly in his right hand, staring down at it deep in thought.

"It's good." Ricky commented after a few seconds.

"Will it work?" Matt muttered, still looking at the ball.

"Yeah, I think so..." He nodded. "If Tom and Harriet do it right..."

"They will..." Matt stated confidently, letting the ball drop to the floor as he took the script back off Ricky. "Okay, guys... we'll break for lunch and we're start from the top when we get back..."

"Matt?!"

He spun around and saw Jordan walking towards him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I went to see Danny today..."

"And they won't let you in." He finished her off.

"They said you told them not to..."

He started to pick up the rest of his stuff. "Don't take it personally, Jordan... No one is allowed in to see him."

"Except you."

He glanced up at her briefly before going back to what he was doing, knowing that no one had left and they were all stood, watching them.

"Except me."

"What the hell is going on, Matt?" She asked. "Why won't you let anyone else see, Danny...Doesn't he want us to help?"

Matt shook his head slightly. "For most of the day, he can barely remember his name, let alone decided who he wants to visit."

"What does that mean?" She asked in concern.

"It means he's going through withdrawals...One minute, he's sat watching TV as if anything is normal... the next his screaming as if he's in pain." Matt stopped and turned to look at her again. "He's not the Danny you all know..."

"I understand that." She told him. "I still want to help."

"You can't..." He replied.

"Yes, I can... I know I'm to blame for this..."

"Jordan..." He sighed but she kept talking.

"And I know you must hate me and that your trying to protect Danny but I promise, I will do everything I can to make things right."

"Jordan, I don't hate you..." Matt told her. "And I don't blame you either." 

"Why not? I do..." 

"You turned him down for a date..." Matt commented. "It' s not the crime of the century."

"I know but he was doing up until I complicated things..."

"No he wasn't... he acted like he was... You were on the reasons why this happened but not the only reason." Matt assured her. "Don't blame yourself."

"Okay, so let me help Danny...Let me help you."

"I don't need help." Matt claimed. "And Danny's doing fine with the help, he's getting at the moment."

"She has a point, Matt." Simon decided to join in, making Matt turn to face him and everyone else.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe it will be good for Danny if he knew were all behind him."

"Yeah and he might want some company." Tom shrugged.

"He's in rehab for doing cocaine.." Matt reminded them. "You won't be able to go and have a nice sociable visit when you have 20 minutes spare."

"Maybe we can set up a rota..." Jordan started.

"No, no!" Matt raised his voice slightly. "No one sees him."

"Why are you acting like this?!"

"Because it will be me who's left to pick up the pieces afterwards."

"After what?"

"After its all becomes to hard for you..." He told them. "When Danny treats you like you mean nothing..."

"We know what the situation is..." Jordan argued. "We know what to expect."

Matt let out a short laugh. "No, you don't."

"Matt..."

"Y'know, last night I went to see him... We sat and talked about football... Then a nurse came in with his dinner... Apparently he doesn't like chicken any more...he went crazy. I told the nurse I'd handle it and when she gone, Danny accused me of flirting with her." Matt told them all. "So, me being me... I made some lame joke about a nurses uniform... y'know how he replied?? He picked up a chair and he threw it at me."

"What?" Jordan's eyes widened.

"The Danny that's in there, is a different Danny to the one you all know." Matt told them. "You don't want to see him like that..."

"We know it will be hard but its not about us." Cal added. "If it will help Danny."

"He'll push you and push you until you snap." Matt claimed. "He's done it before..."

"But now that you've warned us..." Jordan started.

"No! It's not just you... its him...once this is all over...when he realises what he's done and said...it will devastate him... He wouldn't be able to act the same way around you knowing it all."

"What makes you different?" Jordan asked. "Why is he able to throw chairs at your head and then in 4 weeks it will all be okay again."

"Because we have an agreement." He answered before shaking his head slightly. "Look, nothing you can say is going to change my mind... Jordan, I asked you to let me deal with this...and you said I can...So let me!"

"Can't you just trust us that we can help?"

Matt looked at her for a moment before glancing at Harriet. He really thought if he was going to let anyone help it would have been her but she was interested in helping.

"I don't trust anyone any more." He whispered, his eyes locking with Harriet for a second before turning around. "I'll be in my office."

Jordan sighed and looked at the others. "He means it doesn't he? He's not going to let any of us help."

"Matt knows what he's doing." Cal commented. "He can handle this."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's always managed to in the past."

Harriet wasn't listening to them, instead she was watching Matt walking up to his office. He didn't trust her any more. She had messed up and now she probably wouldn't be able to put it right again.

_**XxXxX**_

Two days had passed and Jordan had given up on trying to get Matt to change his mind about letting her see Danny. Now she was beginning to worry about Matt. She could fault him on his work because had been doing a great job all by himself, it was as if Danny was there helping him. Jack had even joked about getting rid of Danny permanently and just keeping Matt...at least she hoped he was joking. What worried Jordan was the fact that Matt was doing to much. Cal had been helping her keep an eye on him and he told her that Matt normally started about 8am and wouldn't leave until 7pm but only for a couple of hours, which is when Jordan suspected he visited Danny. The night staff said he'd normally returned about 9pm and stay until about 5am. That meant that he was getting less then 2 hours sleep a night excluding the occasionally times when he'd fall asleep at his desk. Cal also claimed that he barely stopped to have a break and would normally just work straight through it.

It was now 2am and she had only just finished work herself, so she was planning on going over to the studio and ordering Matt to go home. She walked through the corridors, jumping when she crashed into someone coming around the corner.

"Jordan!" Harriet exclaimed. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry." Jordan replied. "But what are you still doing here?"

"Just sorting some things out."

"Talking to Matt?"

Harriet sighed. "No, I wanted to but I just... I just can't."

"Why not? What's going on?"

"I've left it to late now." She replied. "He doesn't want my help."

"Are you crazy? Of course he does." Jordan told her. "Just go and speak to him." 

"I don't know what to say."

"You'll figure it out when you get there."

"I don't know, it's pretty late...I might sleep on it and do it tomorrow."

"Make sure you do because I'm beginning to worry about him." Jordan told her. "I don't know him very well but I know that you and Danny are probably the only two people he'd let in right now."

Harriet nodded slowly. "I know, you're right."

Jordan smiled slightly. "So, go home and sleep."

Harriet returned her smile. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you will...Bye."

"Bye."

Jordan waited until Harriet was gone before she headed for Matt's office. She paused in the doorway, seeing sat with a can of redbull in one hand and a bit of paper in another. She gently tapped on the door, gaining his attention.

"Hey.." He sat up straight, stretching. "What you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." She replied, stepping into the room fully. "You need to go home, Matt."

"I'm fine."

"It's 2am." She argued. "Go and get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Matt, please...you won't let me help you with Danny but at least let me help you."

He looked up at her. "I don't need to help."

"You barely go home... you don't take breaks..." Jordan listed. "You're going to make sure yourself sick."

"The show needs to be done." He sighed, standing up.

"Don't worry about the show... the show is fine." Jordan replied.

"Jordan, I appreciate your concern..."

"Okay, fine but at least take a break now." Jordan suggested.

Matt looked at her, knowing she wasn't going to give up. "Okay, just for a while."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So, how's Jack doing?" Matt asked, dropping onto the couch. "Is he stressing out?"

"Don't worry about, Jack." 

"I wasn't." Matt shrugged, watching as she sat next to him. "You don't ave to stay."

"I'm staying until your staying."

"Jordan..."

"Don't argue with me, Matt...I am your boss."

He rolled his eyes. "So, your just going to sit there all night?"

"Until you go home, yes."

"Okay, fine...if that's what you want." He replied. "You'll be bored in 10 minutes."

"Not if we talk.."

"I'm not talking about Danny..." Matt cut in.

"What about Harriet?" 

He looked up at the name. "What about her?"

"Why haven't you been to talk to her."

"Why would I?" He looked down again.

"Matt, she wants to help."

"She got a funny way of showing it." He mumbled. "She's been avoiding me."

"She just doesn't know what to say."

"I don't want her to say anything." He replied. "It would have been nice if she was here for me though."

"Tell her that."

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Did you know she went to some new years eve parties with Luke."

"Umm, yeah she mentioned it." Jordan frowned slightly. "What does that have to do with it?"

"She's moved on."

"Just because she's been on a date?" Jordan asked. "You slept with Jeannie!"

"But I didn't fall for Jeannie..." Matt argued. "Harriet went out with Luke because she's thinking of dating him again...and Harriet doesn't just date anyone...She's moved on...she's found someone else."

"So, win her back!"

"I can't..." He sighed, running his hands over his face. "I just don't have the energy left any more."

Jordan watched him, her heart went out to him. Danny and Harriet were the two most important people in the world to him. They were the ones he talked too...the ones that helped him... now he was heartbroken and neither one of them was around. She wished she knew how to make it better for him...She just wanted to comfort him. Suddenly before she realises what she was doing, she had leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was slow and soft, lasting only a few seconds and when she pulled back slightly, he had a confused look on his face.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered.

"I don't know." She replied, not being able to tear her eyes away from his. "I just thought it might help."

He looked back at her for a moment and this time it was him that leaned in and kissed her. This time the kiss was more passionate and instead of breaking the kiss, Jordan pulled him closer as he leaned her back on the couch...


	4. Chapter 4

Matt was very aware that he wasn't alone as he slowly started to wake up. He opened his eyes and glanced down, seeing Jordan curled up to him, sleeping.

"Shit." He cursed quietly, remember what had happened the night before.

He tried to move but knew he'd wake her up if he did but then again, it wasn't as if he could leave and act as if it didn't happen. She was his boss... they saw each other practically everyday.

How could he let this happen!

"Matt?"

"Yeah, that's me..." He answered, looking down again to see Jordan was now awake.

She started to sit up, reaching for her shirt that was on the back of the couch. "So, umm...that's not what I had in mind when I came to see you last night."

"Yeah, I didn't think it was." Matt replied, searching the office for his own clothes.

"We should talk about this..." She started and then looked at him. "Right?"

"I think we need to.." Matt answered. "Don't take this the wrong way, Jordan...but I think... I think we should just try and forget this happen."

"Oh thank god." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You feel the same way?"

"Yes..." She said quickly before realising how that sounded. "I mean, it was great...you were great but..."

"But its too complicated." Matt finished off. "God, if anyone else found out."

"I know, so we agree...we keep this between us?" She asked.

"Agreed." Matt nodded.

"Matt?" Jordan said after a few seconds of silences.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He looked across at her again. "For what?"

"For last night...I know, that nothing is going to come of it but it...it was nice." She told him.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, it was..."

"With everything that's been going on... it was..." She searched for the right word.

"Comforting?" Matt offered.

"Yes!" She answered and smiled at him before it fluttered slightly. "What changed, Matt?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Before...you were pushing everyone away..." She replied. "You wouldn't let anyone help..."

"So?"

"So, now...you're letting me comfort you..." She continued.

"Do we have to talk about this?" He asked, starting to stand up.

"Matt." She placed a hand on his arm. "I know, that aren't exactly best friends but I hoped that after last night...maybe we could become friends..."

He let himself fall back to the couch but he didn't say anything.

"Let me help you... just talk to me... I'll just listen, I promise." 

He looked at her for a moment, trying to decided what the right thing to do was.

"I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am..." He whispered, looking down at his hands. "This is so hard... I mean, Danny... he's always been there for me... I've always looked up to him...That's the deal... He's the strong one..."

"You feel let down?"

"Yes, I know I really shouldn't...it's his life that he's putting in danger... And I'm a grown man, I shouldn't need someone taking care of me..." He replied. "It's just... he's all I got... he's the only person that's stood by me through everything without question...that's why I got to do this...but...but it's so hard not too..."

"Not too what?" Jordan asked when his voice trailed off.

Matt sighed and ran his hand over his face. Jordan already saw the guilt flash in his eyes before he even said the words.

"Not to hate him for all of this."

"Matt..."

"I know...he's my best friend...but that's what I can't stand!" Matt claimed. "He's such a great guy... why the hell would he want to do this to himself?!"

"I don't know, Matt..." Jordan sighed. "I think it's only something Danny does."

"You're properly right..." He mumbled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I will be." He nodded. "Thanks."

"It's not a problem." She reached down, squeezing his hand.

"And I mean, I thanks for everything... you've been really great..."

"Well, what are friends for." She smiled slightly and leaned in, kissing his cheek softly before hugging him.

Matt only looked up when he heard the door open.

"Harriet..." He jumped back away from Jordan, seeing Harriet stood in the door, staring at them.

"What..." She started but couldn't find any more words.

"It's not what you think..." Matt started but he knew she would be able to work out what was going on because, he was only wearing his pants and Jordan still had her shirt un-done.

Harriet felt her eyes burning with tears and just shook her head before turning and walking away.

"Harriet?!" Matt called after her, standing up and grabbed his shirt as he followed her out. "Harri, wait up...Let me explain!"

He had managed to get his shirt on but couldn't quite get the buttons done up whilst trying to keep up with Harriet.

"Please! Just stop!"

She suddenly stopped and turned to face him, eyes blazing and ready to fight but before neither of them could say anything, they heard Matt's name being called.

"Jack, this isn't a good time." Matt told him, as the Chairman of the network approached him.

"I can see that." Jack replied, looking at Matt's open shirt and then glancing at Harriet. "I'm looking for Jordan..."

"She in his office!" Harriet stated, turning to walk off again but Matt grabs her arm to stop her.

Jack raises an eyebrow at Matt, asking what is going on.

"Matt, did you..." Jordan started as she walked around the corner but stopped when she saw both Harriet and Jack stood with Matt. "Oh...hi..."

"Jordan, care to explain what the hell is going on here?" Jack asked but already having a good idea.

"I uh...um..."

"Yeah, Jordan...explain." Harriet looked at her. She couldn't believe she did this...She was meant to be her friend. She was the one that told her to go and patch things up with Matt.

"Matt...Oh good, there you are."

Matt turned and sighed when he saw Ricky, Ron, Simon and Tom walking towards them.

"You asked these two to re-write all our sketches?!" Ricky exclaimed.

"We were just trying to help..." Simon rolled his eyes before frowning slightly at Matt. "What's going on here." 

"That's what I want to know?" Harriet claimed, looking at Matt and Jordan.

"Matt! We're meant to be the co-execs... why can't you treat us like how you're meant to?!" Ricky questioned.

"Look, I'm just trying to do my job..." He started but Jack cut in.

"You know, I came over here to congratulate you on actually handle this so well but now I found out your screwing the network president and still won't work with your team."

"It's not like that..." Jordan stated.

"Then what the hell is it like, Jordan?!" Harriet asked. "What about last night when you told me I should talk to Matt. Were you both laughing at us all behind our backs." 

"No!"

"What about Danny, Matt?" Harriet spun around to face him. "I mean, I know you don't give a damn about me any more...but what about him? Don't you care that this would probably destroy him?!"

"Of course..."

"We have a problem." Cal appeared behind him. "The lights have blown and we can't fix them... We're trying to get replacements but they might take a few days..."

"You're really on top of things over here, aren't you." Jack commented.

"Matt, I want to know what you're doing about our sketches?" Ricky asked.

"What's your problem with us working on them?" Tom looked at him.

"We're the writers!"

"So?!"

"Matt, I need to know what to tell the lighting guys..." Cal added.

"I can't believe you did this." Harriet said to Jordan.

"I didn't plan this...it just happened."

"Matt!" Cal said again.

"I want more responsibilities!" Ricky demanded. "This is crazy..."

"Shut up!" Matt suddenly shouted as they all started to talk and make demands over each other. "Everyone just shut up!"

They all fell quiet and looked at him.

"I can't do this..." He muttered, leaning back against the wall. "I can't handle this."

"Matt..." Jordan started.

"Harriet, how can you ask me whether or not I care about Danny?!" He turned to her first. "Everything I've done for the past two weeks have been about him! He's the only person that's there for me?!"

"Then why did you sleep with the woman that he's in love with?!"

"Because there was no one else!" He raised his voice. "I had no one! Danny wasn't around...you decided to take every opportunity possible to avoid me! I have no one else, Harri...you must know that by now! I have no one else that can talk to about any of this!"

"But you didn't just talk, did you?"

"No..." Matt shook his head. "But y'know its none of your business."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She started sarcastically.

"You dump me! You went out with Darren Wells and Luke Scott..." He cut in. "You moved on! Even though there is nothing between Jordan and me, I think it's finally made me realise that there is nothing left between you and me either!"

"Matthew..."

"We're finished, Harri..." He interrupted again, this time lowering his voice slightly. "We're over."

"Okay, now that's done with..." Jack started. "Can we get back to the show?!"

Matt now turned his attention to Ricky and Ron. "I asked Tom and Simon to look over your work because its not perfect for the show...Some of them are good ideas but they're not that funny! If this was 7 years ago when we were all starting out, then yeah... but times have changed...Simon and Tom know what the audience wants... work with them, they will help!"

"What gives you the right to tell us our work is not good enough?!"

Matt ignored him and looked at Cal. "You don't need me to tell you what to do...you know and I know you'll sort it out."

"But Matt..."

"Jordan, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I've let you down..." Matt looked at her. "And thanks...for all your help."

"Are you done yet?" Jack rolled his eyes.

Matt glanced at everyone watching him before turning his attention to Jack.

"I quit."

Jack stared at him. "What?"

"I quit..." He repeated.

"You can't quit!" Jack replied.

"I just did." 

"Matthew, think about this." Harriet added.

"No, I don't need too...I need to get away from here...Away from you, otherwise we'll never be over." He replied. "I can't do this."

"Matt, just wait a second..." Jack started.

"I thought you'd be happy..." Matt looked at him. "You've been waiting to get rid of me and Danny since day one."

"That's not exactly true..."

"Oh cut the crap, Jack. I'm too tired for it... Don't know what Danny will decided...but I'm done here...I'm not coming back."

"Matt..."

"I'm sorry." He looked at them all one more time before turning and walking off. Suddenly feeling like all the weight had been lifted off his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys...another update! Wow! Lol! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Taking The Control**

"Wanna play cards or something?" Danny asked, looking at Matt who was sitting on the opposite side of the table to him.

"Not really..." Matt said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"You don't seem fine..." Danny commented, looking at him closely. "What's happened?"

"Nothing has happened..." Matt told him, picking up the pack of cards on the side to avoid Danny's eye. "What do you want to play?"

"Matt." Danny took the cards off him, giving him a look.

Matt ran his hands over his face. "It doesn't matter, we'll talk about it another time."

"Stop acting crazy and tell me what's going on." Danny replied. "It is to with the show."

"I cracked..."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't handle it...I had everyone going at me...Jack, Harriet, Rick, Ron..." He explained, standing up to pace a little. "It...It got too much."

"What did you do?"

Matt stopped and turned to look at him before answering. "I quit."

"What?"

"I told Jack I was done and that I wasn't coming back."

"Wow."

"Yeah..."

"Did you mean it?"

"I don't know, Danny... I mean, it's been hell doing it all but I was coping then everything happened all at once and I just...I..." Matt shrugged to find the right words.

"Stopped coping?" Danny added helpfully.

Matt nodded and dropped back down into the chair. They both sat in silence for a moment before Danny spoke again.

"You know you've got to go back, right?"

Matt looked up at him questionably.

"Matt, you love it there...I love it there..." Danny told him. "This has all happened because I screwed up... Last time I screwed up, you gave your movie because of it... I'm not letting you give up on this..."

"Danny..."

"Just talk to Jordan... explain, she'll understand."

Matt ran a hand through his hair and tensed at the mention of Jordan's name. He knew he had to tell Danny what happened between them but he really didn't know how he would react.

"What was the fight about?"

"Huh?"

"You said everyone was going at you... including Harriet...I assume you guys were fighting."

"It really doesn't matter."

"Just talk to me, Matt." Danny told him. "I want to help you... God, you've helped me enough."

"You really don't want to here about this."

"Yes, I do Matt..."

"I slept with someone else."

Danny looked at him for a moment. "Well, isn't she dating Luke Scott?"

"Yes...No...I don't know." He sighed. "But it doesn't make a difference."

"Maybe this is a good thing... you can both move on..."

"It was Jordan." Matt cut in suddenly before he had chance to stop himself, he was never good at lying to Danny.

"What was?"

Matt paused for a moment, looking at the confused look on Danny's face. "Who...who I slept with... it...it was Jordan."

Danny's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he stared back at Matt. "Oh..."

"It didn't mean anything..." Matt added quickly. "We were just talking, we'd both been having a hard with this all...we couldn't talk to anyone else and it just happened... nothing else is going to happen..."

"It's okay..."

"What?"

"It's okay... It's not as if we are dating or anything... we have never dated..." Danny shrugged slightly.

"I know but you love..."

"Matt, I said it's okay so lets drop it okay!" He raised his voice slightly.

"Okay..." Matt nodded. "Sorry."

Danny sighed. "No, I'm sorry... it's...just... I understand...I wish you hadn't done it... but you can't go back and change it now... I'm not going to throw our friendship away over this."

"So...so we're okay?"

"We always are aren't we?"

Matt smiled slightly at him. "Yeah, I guess..."

"So, Snap or Happy Families?" Danny joked, holding up the cards.

Matt laughed slightly. "Oh, I'm the king of snap."

"Well get ready to be de-throned."

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now..."

_XxXxX_

"Can we talk?" Jordan knocked on Harriet's dressing room door.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harriet looked up at her.

"I had no intention of sleeping with Matt...I just went to talk to him." Jordan stated, walking into the room fully.

"The point here is the fact you did sleep with him...no matter what you had in mind when you went there."

"I know and I am sorry..." She replied. "But it just happened."

"It doesn't change the facts though."

"We were both in a low place... we both just needed someone."

"But why did you turn to each other?" Harriet spun around to face her.

"Because we had no one else." Jordan explained. "Danny...he's... he's in rehab because of me... how do you think that makes me feel?"

"I know but..."

"And Matt... Well, you admitted yourself that you haven't been around for him." Jordan continued. "We were both upset, confused and lonely..."

Harriet sat silently listening to Jordan.

"But...I don't regret it..." She told her but quickly continued when Harriet looked up at her quickly. "There is nothing but friendship between Matt and I, but last night helped us both...it made us both realise that we can help each other through this...As friends."

Jordan waited for some kind of reply but after a few seconds, she sighed and stood up, heading for the door.

"Jordan?"

She stopped in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"What's going to happen now?" She asked. "With the show...and Matt and Danny?"

"Jack wants me to talk to Matt, get him to reconsider... He thinks, if he leaves then the press and everyone will think it's because of Danny's problem and that Jack wanted to get rid of them... That will make him look bad so..."

"What if he doesn't come back?"

"I'm pretty sure Danny wouldn't either... So, then we'll either get new Executive Producers... or the show will be over."

Harriet stared at her for a moment in shock. "Wow."

"Yeah..." Jordan nodded. "So...I better...I better go and talk to Matt."

Harriet sighed when she was left alone...how did everything get this messed up?

_XxXxX_

Matt pulled into his driveway, frowning slightly when he saw Jordan leaning up against her car.

"Hi..." He said as he got out the car.

"Hey...I've been waiting for you." She told him, standing up straight.

"Really?" He asked. "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you..."

"Okay, why don't you come in then..." He replied, walking towards his front door.

She gave him a small smile before following him into the house.

"Want a coffee or anything?" Matt asked, throwing his keys on the table.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"What's this about then?" Matt asked, taking a seat and gestured for her to do the same.

"I want you to come back to the show."

He sighed slightly but she stopped him from replying.

"Please, just hear me out." She asked. "You were doing great but everything got a little crazy... I understand that... but you can't leave now... things will be different if you come back."

"How?"

"Jack had a word with Ricky and Ron, made sure they knew that you were in charge... I've spoken to Harriet, I don't think she's very happy about everything but I think she understands." She told him. "All the other stuff...you can handle, I know you can."

"I'll come back." He told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I thought I would need to work harder then that."

Matt smiled. "I was going to call you as soon as I got in to ask for my job back."

"So, my little speech was pointless?"

"Well, no... It was nice to hear about Ricky and Ron."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "So, you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I think I will be..." He told her. "I'm going to work from home today though, I think...I'll be back in tomorrow."

"Why don't you just take today off?" Jordan asked.

"I've got too much to do."

"Matt, you've worked non stop."

"We're shouldn't be having this conversation, you know what happend last time."

She laughed a little. "Yeah, right...I should go now then."

"Yeah..." He said standing up when she did.

"If you need anything just give me call okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Y'know that you can talk to me right?" She told him.

"Danny knows." He stated.

"What?"

"I told him about us."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How did he take it?"

"He said it was okay... you guys never dated... he wished we hadn't but it doesn't matter now."

"And you believe him? He's not just saying that?"

"No, Danny wouldn't do that."

"Well, I guess that means everything can get back to normal as soon as he's back and well."

"It's starting to look that way."

"I'm a little surprised."

"Me too." Matt added. "But lets not complain about it."

"Yeah, good idea... I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded silently and returned the smile she sent him.

"Jordan, did...did you mean it when I said I can talk to you?"

"Of course?" She turned back to him frowning slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I uh... I... was starting to think about..." He stuttered slightly.

"To think what?" She asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking over to one of the kitchen draws and pulling it open. Jordan watched him curiously as he searched around for something. He walked back over to her and handed over a small pill bottle.

"What are these?"

"It's what I had left over from my back surgery."

"Oh...you're back is still playing up?"

"No..." He answered. "I need...I need you to get rid of them for me."

"Why would..." She started before it hit her what he was trying to tell her. "God, Matt...Tell me your not..."

"No...No I haven't...but...lately... with everything, I've been thinking..." He admitted. "That's why I need you to take them...get them away from me before I do something stupid."

Jordan nodded and shoved the pills into her purse. "Promise me, you'll talk to someone if it ever gets this far again?"

"Okay." He nodded sitting back down, holding his head in his hands.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine...I might take your advice and take a break." He looked up at her. "Catch up on a couple of hours of sleep."

"That's a good idea." She agreed. "I'll see myself out."

"Thanks again, Jordan."

"Any time." She replied. "I mean that."

He smiled. "I know."

She returned the smile before leaving him to get some much needed rest.

**TBC**

**Please review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next part! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Taking The Control**

**Matt jogged down the stairs what led to the dressing rooms. He could feel people watching him as he walked by them but none of them stopped him or spoke to him. He put it down to what had happened the day before when he walked out. Right now he didn't care what everyone was saying, there was only one person he needed to talk to and that was Harriet. **

**He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her but he knew that they did need to talk or they'd never would be able to work well together. He hesitated first before knocking on her dressing room door.**

"**Come on in."**

**He pushed it open and stepped into the room. "Hey."**

**She looked up from the script at him. "Hi."**

"**We need to talk."**

"**Yeah." She nodded, watching him. **

**He closed the door and walked over to sit in the chair opposite her.**

"**I didn't do it to hurt you." He started.**

**She looked down at hands in her lap but didn't say anything.**

"**I don't know why it happened...I don't know how it happened... One minute we were talking and then the next..." He stopped himself from finishing that sentence. "But I didn't do it to get at you."**

"**Yeah, I know that..." She whispered. "And maybe I overreacted but when I saw you two..."**

**He sighed. "I don't think you overreacted, I mean if I walked in on you and Danny..."**

"**I know." She nodded. "So, what now?"**

"**I don't know but we can't go on like this." He told her. "All we're doing is hurting each other."**

"**You're right." She agreed. "This is not just about Jordan or Luke...We never sorted out the reason we broke up in the first place. Maybe we should start there."**

"**We broke up because you went on a show I didn't agree with."**

"**But we never got back together."**

"**No."**

"**We always get back together, Matt." She claimed. "What was different this time?"**

"**The show." **

"**No one would have a problem with us being together." She stated. "I think it worse the way we've been acting."**

"**I agree."**

"**You do?" She asked surprised. **

"**Yes, I agree...All the arguments we've had in front of them...they can't be comfortable with it." **

"**No..." She said slowly. "What are you saying?"**

"**That we stop the arguments."**

"**You want to get back together?" She questioned.**

"**No."**

"**No?"**

"**I'm sorry." **

"**Oh..." She looked back down. "I guess, it's for the best. I mean after everything that's happened, it wouldn't be wise to rush back into a relationship."**

"**Yeah but... but I don't just mean for the time being." **

"**You...you... you want us to be over for good?" She stuttered.**

"**Harri, you know I love you..." He whispered, taking her hand in his. "But we'll never work...we've tried...we date for 5 years and we keep coming to the same place."**

"**But Matt..."**

"**And we've both changed..." He stopped her from interrupting. "We're not who we use to be."**

"**I haven't changed."**

"**I needed you, Harriet. With what was going on with Danny...I really needed you but you disappeared." He replied. "A year ago, you wouldn't have left my side for a second."**

"**You're ending us because of that?" She exclaimed standing up. "Matt, I know I messed up but god, what about you?! All the jealousy of Darren Wells and Luke...Sleeping with Jeannie and Jordan! You kissed me at Christmas and then acted like it never happened..."**

"**I know..." He raised his voice slightly to be heard before lowering it when she stopped. "I know... Don't you think all of this is a good a reason for us to stop? Don't you think that if we carried on we'd just be back in the same place in a few months."**

"**I don't know any more." She whispered turning away from her.**

"**It's for the best..." **

"**So, what? We just forget everything that we've been through?" She asked.**

"**No, of course not...I'd never want to forget it..." He moved behind and place his hand on her shoulder. "I'm always going to love you, Harriet... that is why I can't do this any more...I can't take seeing you hurting and knowing it's because of me." **

**She slowly turned around to face him, she looked into his eyes for a moment before speaking. **

"**I guess if that's what you want..." **

"**It isn't but it's for the best."**

**She nodded slightly and looked down. He reached up and lifted her chin with this finger, making her look him again. **

"**I'm sorry." **

"**Me too." She whispered. **

**He leaned in and for a split second she thought he might kiss her and her heart sunk when his lips pressed lightly against her cheek. **

**He stepped back away from her, trying to give her a small smile but she could tell it was forced before silently walked out. **

**She watched him before collapsing on the couch, breaking down. This wasn't like the other times they broke up... This time they were really over for good. **

_**XxXxX**_

"**So, I think we need to talk about everything that is going on over at Studio 60." Jack appeared in the doorway to Jordan's office.**

**She sighed and set her pen down. "You better come on in then."**

**He closed the door behind him and walked fully into the office.**

"**The night Wes lost it on the air and you told me that you wanted to hire Matt and Danny..." Jack started, surprisingly calm. "I asked you if you had a thing or one of these guys or both of them...What did you say?"**

"**I said no." **

"**Yeah, you said no...Now I find you sleeping with one whilst the other is rehab because of some kind of crush he has on you!" Jack raised his voice.**

"**Yeah, I know but..."**

"**What the hell is the matter with you?" Jack continued. "The press has only just finished printing stuff about you... You want to start it all off again?!"**

"**I think you're overreacting a bit." Jordan stated. "Who cares if I slept with Matt?"**

"**Are you kidding me?!"**

"**If any thing, it's going to give the show more publicity." Jordan added. "Free publicity, I thought that was the kind you liked." **

"**I do not want this network to be known for your sex life!"  
**

"**Jack, just relax a little...Who says anyone else is going to find out..."**

"**Oh, they're bound to find out.."**

"**Well, let me deal with it when and if it comes to it." **

**Jack looked at her for moment, debating whether or not to let it go.**

"**You're sure, Matt is coming back today?" Jack questioned, standing up.**

"**Yes, I was about to head over there and make sure everything is going okay." Jordan nodded, smiling slightly at the fact he had dropped the previous subject. **

"**Try not to end up in bed this time."**

"**Actually it was on his couch in his office." Jordan couldn't help herself.**

**Jack just gave her a look before leaving without another word. **

**TBC**

**Please review!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys...sorry its been a while since I updated this one! I hope you like it! Please please please with a cherry on top, review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Taking The Control**

"What time is it?" Tom asked.

"5 minutes since you last asked..." Simon replied, not looking up from his newspaper.

Tom sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking around the room. Simon was reading, Harriet was sat looking deep in thought and Alex and Dylan huddled together, trying to write a sketch good enough to get on the air on Friday. It was Monday morning and the 5 of them had turned up earlier then everyone else to work on some sketches. He sighed again loudly and sat forwards, tapping his pen on the table.

"What? What is it?" Simon lowered his paper to look at him causing the others to stop what they were doing.

"Aren't you nervous?" Tom questioned.

"About what?"

"Danny coming back."

Simon picked up the paper and started reading again. "What's there to be nervous about?"

"He's had the past 4 weeks off because of a coke addiction...Matt's was left to run the show...He slept with the woman Danny is in love with..." At that comment, everyone glanced at Harriet but he continued. "Things are going to be different."

"You don't have to be nervous, Tom..." Harriet said softly. "Nothing can come in between Matthew and Danny... Everything will just go back to normal."

"Maybe that's not a good thing." Simon said from behind the paper.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing..."

"Simon." Harriet took the paper away from him. "What does that mean?"

"Why did Matt and Danny come back here?" Simon questioned but didn't wait for their answer. "Because Danny screwed up and relapsed."

"So?"

"So, he messed up Matt's movie deal... now he messed with the show..."

"He messed with the show?" Harriet repeated. "The show has never been better."

"Yeah, thanks to Matt and to Cal, to us... hell even Ricky and Ron put aside their problems with Matt to keep the show on track..."

"Sim..." Tom whispered.

"And where's Danny? Losing it over some woman..."

"Are you done, yet?"

Simon spun around in his chair and saw Matt stood in the doorway.

"We were just talking..." Tom started to explain.

"I heard." Matt stopped him.

"Look, Matt..." Simon stood up.

"What was your point?"

"What?"

"You obviously have something to say about this whole thing but why don't you save us all time and get straight to the point so I can tell you, you are wrong."

"I'm wrong?" Simon queried. "I'm not the one that put the show in danger for a few hours of fun!"

"The show has never been in danger because of this!" Matt claimed.

"Except we're missing one of our executive producers and director..." Simon shot back.

"So, you think the show has suffered?" Matt asked.

"What?"

"You think I haven't done a good enough job?"

"Matt, no I was trying to say..."

"I've worked my ass of these past 4 weeks...I've done everything I can for the show and I've tried to do everything I can for Danny too..." Matt raised his voice slightly. "I know people are watching me, waiting for me the screw up..."

"Matthew, calm down..." Harriet walked over to him.

"I am not going to allow anyone who works for me going around saying Danny compromised this show! You got it?!" Matt continued. "This hasn't effected you... not really... you've still been able to come to work on Mondays, read potential sketches, write a bit of your own and perform on Friday night... So what is your problem?!"

"Matt, you don't sleep... you don't go home... you don't do anything but work... And you're telling me that it's not because of Danny?!"

"No, I'm telling you that what Danny has done hasn't effected you or this show because I made damn sure of that!" Matt stated. "And whatever effect it has on me has nothing to do with you or anyone else!"

"Matt..."

"No, Simon... This is between Danny and me...That is how this works... I deal with this... So when he turns up here, you act like you did before, because he is still your boss... he's still the one that puts on a show for you on Friday night and you will show him respect!" Matt said but looked around at everyone whilst he did. "You got that?!"

Simon looked at him for a moment before nodding slightly. "Yes, sir."

"Good, I'll be in my office..." He lowered his voice slightly.

_**XxXxX**_

Matt paced his office slightly, his tennis ball tightly clutched in his hand. He couldn't believe he had just talked to Simon like that. He knew that if something wasn't right with a member of the team, then they all felt it. They were all worried about Danny and he knew that they were all worried about Matt too. He just wanted things to go back to how they were.

It didn't help that Matt hadn't seen Danny since he was released from the centre on Friday. Matt had wanted to spend the weekend with him to make sure he was okay but Danny told him, he needed to be alone and that it would do Matt some good as well to have a little time to himself.

It was a test, Matt knew it was. It was a test so Danny could see if Matt trusted him to be alone. It was a test so Matt could see if Danny could be trusted alone.

Matt hated it...He hated it the last time Danny had left rehab but he knew it had to be done. Danny had made things worse by not answering his phone this morning. Matt was using all his willpower not to leave the studio this second to go searching for him but he had to trust Danny... He wouldn't let Matt down again...Not this soon, would he?

He turned quickly when there was a knock on his door.

"Jordan? Hi..."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Matt nodded, dropping into his chair. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really...I was just wondering what you were all up too..." She said, slowly walking over to his desk and sitting opposite him.

"Checking up on us?" Matt questioned, with a knowing smile.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Just a little..." He leaned back, watching as she picked up the tennis ball he had only just placed down.

"Why do you carry this around?" She asked, examining it.

He shrugged. "I dunno... it helps when I'm stressed."

"Maybe I should buy you a stress ball." She put it back down.

"What do you call that?"

"A ball."

"Which helps with my stress...a stressssssss ball."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, I was just trying to nice..."

"By buying me a stress ball?"

"I thought you'd might appreciate it."

"I would have done if I didn't already have one." He told her. "I could do with some pens though..."

"You want me to buy you some pens?" She questioned.

"I keep losing them." He nodded.

"Don't you have an assistant who can get you pens?"

"I can't ask her to do that...It's a little demeaning." He told her.

"But you can ask me to buy them for you?"

"You said you wanted to buy me a present."

"I said I wanted to buy you a stress ball."

"I don't need a stress ball...I need pens."

Jordan sighed and stood up. "I haven't got time for this...I have a meeting with Jack."

"Okay." He shrugged.

Jordan looked at him for a moment, wondering how he could so easily drop the subject.

"I'll be back later..."

"To check up on us?" Matt predicted.

"Yes." Jordan answered, smiling picking her bag up. "Bye."

"Bye."

_**XxXxX**_

Alex and Dylan were reading their sketch to Matt but he wasn't really paying attention. He kept looking at his watch...It was 9:30am and Danny still hadn't turned up. He was meant to start at 9am and he was normally here by 8:45am at the latest. Everyone else was already there and was working. So, where the hell was Danny?!

"So, what did you think?" Alex asked, breaking his train of thoughts.

"What?"

"The sketch…uh...what did you think?"

Matt sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Want us to do it again?" Dylan suggested, glancing at the rest of the cast, the writers and Cal, who were all watching closely.

The sound of the door opening, caused Matt to turn around quickly, sighing in relief when he saw Danny.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Matt demanded, standing up and walking towards him.

"I'm sorry, Matt...I lost track of time..."

"Doing what?"

"Matt..." Danny glanced behind him at everyone else.

"Danny, where the hell were you?" He asked again.

"I went to get coffee before work and I just sort of just started thinking about everything and forgot the time."

Matt looked at him, debating with himself whether or not he should believe him.

Danny knew what Matt was thinking and didn't blame him. He knew that it would take a long time before Matt completely trusted him again.

"Go ahead." Danny whispered.

"What?"

"Search me..."

"Danny..."

"Matt, just do it...I know it would make you feel better...I know this is hard for you..." Danny told him. "So go ahead, get it over with...because we won't be able to get past this until you know that I'm not high right now."

They stared at each other, waiting for each other to make a move. It was Matt who gave in first, Danny knew it would be. He stepped forwards, reaching into Danny's jacket pockets, pulling out his cell phone and wallet.

Once Matt had finished, he stepped back looking down at the floor.

"Sorry..." He muttered so quietly that it was only Danny that heard him.

"Don't be." Danny told him and once again they looked at each other.

"Don't do it again." Matt whispered after a few seconds.

"I won't..."

"Good, because I can do this again, Danny..." He told him and Danny could see a tear appear in the corner of one of his eyes. He knew the others were listening and was just grateful that Matt had his back to them so they couldn't see it. "I'm not as strong as you all think...I won't be able to handle it...Do you know how close I came to..."

Danny frowned slightly when Matt stopped. "Came to what?"

Matt paused before running his hand through his hair. "Nothing...just... just ... nothing."

Danny could tell that it was more then that but he decided this wasn't the time to push him on it.

"Okay..."

"I'll kick your ass if you do it again..." Matt threatened. "I swear to god, I will...okay?"

"Okay." Danny nodded.

"Okay." Matt repeated. "Breakfast?"

"What?"

"Let's go get breakfast...catch up on everything that's not about the show or what's happens."

"What about everyone else?"

"I'm not buying all of them breakfast..." Matt joked which caused Danny to smile slightly.

"I'm meant what are they going to do whilst we're having breakfast."

Matt turned to them all. "Alex, Dylan keep working on the sketch...Tom can help you..."

"No problem." Tom told him.

"Ricky, Ron... go around the table with everyone and get some pitches together, I'll take a look at them later..."

"You got it..."

Danny looked from the two co-execs to Matt in surprise at how easy they took an order from him and how Matt was actually asking them to put sketch ideas forward.

"Simon, Harriet...can you guys try and find something for The News segment?"

"You're the boss." Simon said as he stood up.

Danny could tell there was more to that comment and that it more directed at him not Matt.

"Cal, can I leave you to talk to the lighting department, the special effect guys about that 'Die Hard' sketch and the prop guys?"

"I'm already on it." Cal assured him.

"Okay, I think that's everything...Ready?" Matt turned to Danny.

"Uh, sure..." Danny replied, slightly surprised at what he just witnessed.

"I've just got to grab my stuff..."

"Okay..." Danny nodded.

He watched as Matt ran up to his office. He knew from reports he had read on the Internet and in newspapers that Matt had handled the show well, whilst he was away. He just didn't realise he did it this well... He seemed to have everything perfectly in control... He wondered whether he would just be able to slip back in and if everything really could go back to how it was.

**TBC**

**Please review!! Thanks :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update this fic! Thanks for you all the review! Please keep them coming!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Taking The Control**

"Hey, what you doing?" Matt asked, walking into Danny's office. It had been 2 months since Danny had returned to work and for Matt, everything seemed to be back to normal.

"Just going over Friday's ratings..." Danny glanced up at him.

"How are they looking?" Matt asked, falling into a chair in front of the desk.

"Best ratings, this year." He replied.

"Yes!" Matt jokingly punched the air in triumph.

"We're getting better and better each week."

"Of course we are." Matt replied and stood up, but then stopped at the door. "Oh, before I forget, Simon's going to be running late tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"He's got an interview with some magazine...He thinks it'll run over..." Matt shrugged.

"Great." Danny sighed.

"What's the big deal...It's only Tuesday tomorrow... it's not going to matter if he's a few hours late."

"It's not that..." Danny started, but his voice trailed.

"Then what is it?" Matt asked, closing the door again.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he told me."

"That's my point, Matt..." Danny took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Since I've been back, no one comes to me any more."

"What are you talking about?" Matt questioned.

"They all go to you first...If they have a problem..."

"You're being crazy." Matt rolled his eyes. "Simon only told me because he was talking to me about a sketch."

"Come on, Matt...It's not just that... Haven't you heard the comments that Simon has made."

Matt frowned. "No, what comments."

"It doesn't matter..." Danny shook his head. "I'm just telling you, they aren't the same as they were before."

"Danny, no...We're running this show together...No one should be making any comments about you!"

"I shouldn't have brought this up."

"Yes, you should have." Matt claimed. "They have no right to treat you like this."

"Matt, I had to leave the show for 4 weeks because I screwed up."

"And that has nothing to do with them."

"What you talking about? Of course it does."

"No, I was here...I made sure everything carried on as normal."

Danny was quiet for a moment, thinking about what he said. "Yeah, you did...Maybe that's their point."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need me to do this show, Matt..." Danny sighed. "I always knew you'd be able to do it...And now they know it too."

"Oh come on, I did it for a couple of weeks! Any longer and I would have lost it." Matt claimed. "You're just feeling sorry for yourself..."

"Matt..."

"Danny, no... I need you here, okay? I need you to concentrate on the show and not what everyone may or may not be thinking... Because if they step out of line, they'll have me to deal with."

"Okay, fine... You're right, I guess..." Danny shrugged slightly, deciding to let it go.

"Good." Matt nodded. "Right, I'll be in the writers' room."

"Matt, wait..."

"What?"

Danny sighed. "There's something I should tell you."

Matt looked at Danny concerned. "What?"

"Okay, don't get mad."

"Danny, what the hell have you done?"

"Nothing! Well, nothing that I meant to do..." He told him. "Okay, the thing is... A few months back, after I started using again... I ran into someone..."

"Who?" Matt asked, slowly but he had a bad feeling about this.

"Louise Evens."

"What?! Danny!" Matt exclaimed.

Danny and Louise used to date a few years back when Danny first started taking cocaine. Matt had never liked her... She didn't see a problem with drugs and her life revolved around going out and partying. Even though Danny wasn't an angel before meeting her and had tried drugs, it was her that got him doing the Coke.

"I know... But I ran into her a club and we got talking about old times..."

"Please, tell me you're not back together..."

"No, of course not... I saw her maybe twice after that night...But not since." Danny assured him.

"Okay, so why are you telling me this?" Matt questioned.

"Because I did something stupid."

"I think I'm going to need to sit down for this." He took a seat.

"Well, apparently one night, I told her that she can come to the studio whenever she likes and that I'd give her a tour." Danny told him. "She called me an hour ago saying she was on her way."

"Why didn't you tell her no?!"

"She hung up before I had a chance." Danny explained. "Look, as soon as she gets here I'll tell her it's not a good time... I just didn't want you to see her and get the wrong idea."

"If you're just going to tell her to get lost, then let me do it."

"Matt..."

"I'm serious, Danny... This woman, somehow always get you to do what she wants...You'll probably end up in the prop room, going out at it."

"And we don't want that, do we." Danny smiled slightly.

"No, we don't. So let me deal with it."

"Fine, if it will make you feel better."

"It will..." He nodded.

"Matt, thanks for doing this..."

"Don't worry about it, it'll be my pleasure to kick her out of here!"

"I didn't just mean that... Everything you've done... You've really taken control over everything."

"That's what I'm here for." He replied. "Just like you've done it for me in the past."

Danny smiled again. "Well, thanks anyway."

"No problem." Matt said quietly, before opening the door. "I'll see you in a bit."

_XxXxX_

"Hi." Jordan said, seeing Matt stood at the desk by the studio's entrance.

"Hey." He glanced at her before back at the door.

Jordan stood next to him for a couple of minutes in silence. "What are we waiting for?"

Her question had broken his train of thoughts and was actually surprised she was still there. "Oh, no one important..."

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're standing waiting for someone that apparently isn't important."

He sighed quietly. "An ex-girlfriend of Danny's is turning up."

"And?"

"And she's bad news... Danny hooked up with her again when he relapsed... She's on her way here and I'm going to tell her get lost."

"Okay, I'll wait with you."

"You don't need too..."

"I know..." She shrugged. "Oh, did you get my message?"

"About Jack wanting to join him for lunch?" Matt looked at her. "What's it all about?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Jordan..."

"Matt, I honestly don't know." She claimed.

"Why me and not Danny as well?"

"Ask him over lunch." She shrugged.

"You going to be there?"

"Yep."

"Good, I'll have someone to back me up if he starts acting like a jackass."

"Come on, Matt... Do know that you're Jack Rudolph's golden boy now." She teased.

"Yeah, whatever..." He rolled his eyes and then noticed Louise walking through the door. "Oh, she's here."

"That's her?" Jordan's eyes widened in surprise at the woman who had heavily applied make up and was wearing a short leather mini skirt and a tight almost see through top.

"Yep, was never known for being classy." He commented.

"Matt, how nice to see you..." Louise said, walking over to him. "I wasn't expecting a welcoming party."

"This is more of a leaving party..."

"Why? Where are you going?" She cut him off.

"I'm not going anywhere... You are."

"Aw but I'm here to see Danny..."

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen..." Matt told her. "So, why don't you go on back to the bar that you just came from."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Matty, are you asking me out on a date."

He rolled his eyes. "Get real."

"Oh come on, you've always acted like you hated me..."

"It wasn't an act."

"If you'd just get to know me, you'd love me."

"I already know enough about you..."

"Like what?"

"That you're an evil, cheap druggie..."

Louise reached out and slapped him across the face.

"Hey!" Jordan exclaimed, pushing her away from Matt.

"Who the hell are you?"

"This is my studio! And I want you to leave right now!"

"Typical, I guessed Danny wouldn't have the guts to see me today, and now you've got your boss fighting your corner!" She spat at Matt.

"You better believe I'm fighting his corner!" Jordan moved closer to her. "Now get out of here!"

Louise looked at Matt once more who looked more shocked than her by Jordan's actions and then noticed a team of security had started to walk towards her.

"And stay away from my boys, you got that?" Jordan said to her as she turned back towards the door.

Matt stared at Jordan. "Wow, that was quite impressive."

"You're welcome." She replied, walking away.

"Oh and your boys?" Matt questioned, following her.

"Shut up." She turned down a corridor.

"Okay." He shrugged and walked off in the other direction.

_XxXxX_

"So, he makes us come to lunch and he turns up late?" Matt moaned to Jordan looking at his watch, they had been sat in the NBS restaurant waiting for over 30 minutes.

"Will you relax... You're getting free food out of this." She told him.

"I can't relax."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think this is going to be a good meeting." He replied.

"It'll be fine."

"That's all right for you to say..." He mumbled.

"Here he is now." Jordan said, seeing Jack making his way towards them.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said, sitting down.

Matt and Jordan shared a look, both knowing he didn't really care.

"What's this about, Jack?" Matt asked.

"Can't I get a drink first?"

"Jack?"

"Okay, fine... Recently, I've been meeting a lot with the board members." He started.

"What's that got to do with me?"

He sighed. "They're not happy with Danny."

"What?"

"I don't think it's good for the network to have a executive producer who is addicted to cocaine."

"He's clean!"

"Even so..."

"Come on, Jack... We knew about his past when he came back here." Jordan added.

"Yeah and he messed up again!" Jack pointed out. "Who do we know he won't do it again?"

Matt was silent. He wanted to be able to assure Jack, that Danny would never ever take any drugs again, but he knew he couldn't make the promise.

"If you fire him, then I'll quit." Matt told him.

"Yeah, I guessed you'd say that." Jack replied. "Neither the board nor I want you to go...The show is at its best... You've really impressed everyone over the last few months."

"Well, good then let me get on with what I've been doing..."

"Matt, I tried my best but I couldn't convince the board to keep things as they are." Jack told him. "And Wilson White thinks they're right."

"Fine, we'll have our offices cleared by the end of the day." Matt stood up.

"Wait a minute, let me finish." Jack stopped him from walking off. "Wilson White agreed that Danny could stay."

"What? But I thought you just said..." Matt frowned.

"But he can only stay under one condition..." Jack continued. "That he works for you."

"What?"

"They want Danny to be demoted and for you to take complete control over the show."

Matt stared at him for a moment and then at Jordan, who looked just as surprised as he was.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Please review! Reviews make it so much easier to update when you know people are enjoying it! Thanks! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Taking The Control**

"This is a joke, right?" Matt asked, slowly sitting back down.

"No."

"Seriously, who's behind this?" He looked at Jordan.

"Matt, I don't think he's joking." She told him.

"Look, I know Danny and you are best friends, and it might be awkward being in charge at first but you'll get used to it."

"Get used to it?" He repeated. "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Calm down..." Jack told him, noticing a few people glancing at them when Matt raised his voice.

"Jack, I don't think you understand! Danny does everything! I just write!"

"Yeah, but you've proven that you can do what Danny does, and still write the show."

"No, because I took a back-seat to the writing." Matt pointed out. "I might have put my differences with Ricky and Ron aside, but that doesn't change the fact that they are not good at writing for Studio 60... It's only a matter of time before they get fed up with Tom, Simon and myself over seeing what they're writing!"

"They're gone then."

"What?"

"Fire them."

Matt stared at him. "Wait, so you're saying if I take over the show... You'll fire Ricky and Ron?"

"Yeah, it'll be your show." Jack shrugged, picking up the menu and looking at it.

"This is a crazy..." Matt muttered to himself with a small laugh of disbelief. "You think I'll dump Danny, just to get rid of Ricky and Ron?"

Jack sighed, and put the menu down again. "Matt, NBS is offering you the chance to run Studio 60. You can hand pick your staff. That includes cast members as well as writers and crew..."

"Cast members?" Matt questioned.

"Well, it's not secret that you and Harriet Hayes have had problems working together..."

Matt suddenly stood up. "Right, I'm done listening to this... Like I said earlier... I'll have mine and Danny's office cleared by the end of the day."

"Matt, please wait..." Jordan stood up also.

"He wants me to fire Harriet now!" Matt looked at her. "If this is how NBS treats the people that work for them... Then I don't want to be a part of it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't want you to fire anyone. I'm just stating you'd have the power to."

"Things are working fine how they are!" Matt stated.

"Not from what I've been hearing..."

"And what's that?" Matt cut in.

"Apparently, your staff doesn't trust Danny any more."

"Don't be crazy!" Matt replied. "Okay, there's a few people that still are unsure about him, but it'll blow over."

"Get real, Matt... No one will ever really be able to trust him again."

"I do!"

"So, why wouldn't you let him deal with his ex-girlfriend?" Jack asked. "Because you knew you couldn't trust him around her."

Matt turned quickly and glared at Jordan.

"I'm sorry, but he found out there was an incident in the building involving us and another woman... He asked me about it and I had to tell him." Jordan explained and then turned to glare at Jack slightly. "I didn't think he'd sink low enough to use it against you in an argument."

"I'm choosing to take your faith in me as a compliment." Jack remarked.

Jordan sighed, there was no way this could end good.

"Jack, would you excuse us for 2 minutes?" Jordan asked, leading Matt away from the table.

"Did you know about this?!" Matt asked.

"No, I had no idea." Jordan told him.

"There's got to be something you can do."

"I don't think there is, Matt... If Wilson White and the board have decided on something... Then that's that." She sighed.

"I'm not going to accept, Jordan." He told her. "I can't do that to him."

"Maybe if you talk to him about it he'd understand and agree..."

"What am I meant to say? _The bad news is, you're being demoted... The good news is, I'm your new boss. _Somehow I don't think that is going to work."

"It's not as if anything has to change... I mean, you can concentrate on the writing... And Danny can carry on with what's he's doing... The difference is the change in your job titles."

"Exactly." Matt replied. "We're a team, Jordan... It's always been Danny and me... I'm not going to change that."

Jordan sighed in defeat. "There is no way I'm going to be able to change your mind, is there?"

"No."

"Okay, fine..."

They walked back over to the table where Jack was still looking at the menu.

"So, what have you decided?" He asked, not looking up.

"It's either Danny and me running the show like normal... Or I walk."

"Matt, I don't think you understand what an amazing chance this is for you."

"No, I understand... I just don't want it... I didn't become a writer for the money or the awards, Jack... I did it because I like to make people laugh..." He told him. "I've already had a successful movie and I'm planning on more in the future... Studio 60 has been so great to me... It's made me..."

"Even more reason to do this..."

"No, because when I say Studio 60 made me... I don't mean, Studio 60 created by NBS... I mean the people inside Studio 60... Wes was the first one to give me a job and Danny was the first one to notice that I had talent even though I hadn't got a sketch on the air."

"Matt..."

"Studio 60 is a family, Jack... And Danny is one of the ones that hold us all together... He may have had a few problems but there are people who are helping him get through it... And there are a few people that are still angry, upset, hurt, and scared about what happened with him, but they will come around, because that's what a family does!" Matt continued, not bothering to pause when Jack tried to cut in. "It's either both of us... Or neither of us."

Jack stayed silent, letting the words sink in.

"I'll talk to the board one more time..." He finally said after a few seconds. "I don't think it will do any good..."

"But it won't hurt to try." Jordan added.

"I've got to get back to work." Matt turned to leave.

"Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"If it were up to me... Danny would stay." Jack told him. "But the board... They don't see it like that."

Matt gave a small nod. "Okay."

"I'm going to try my best."

"I know that." He replied quietly before walking away.

_XxXxX_

Matt crashed through the doors of Studio 60, not bothering to talk or pause when people looked at him curiously.

"Matt?" Cal frowned, noticing how angry he looked. "Everything okay?"

"Where's Danny?"

"Gone to get some lunch." Cal replied, following him as he continued to storm down the corridor. "Is everything okay?"

"I want the writer's and the staff in the writers' room in 5 minutes." Matt told him.

"Okay, but don't you want to wait for Danny to get back?"

"No, Danny doesn't need to know about this."

Cal sighed; he just wished things would settle down. The show was at the best it had ever been yet there was so much happening behind the scenes. Danny had a made a mistake but he had dealt with it. Cal didn't see why people were having such a hard time letting it go and judging by Matt's mood, so was he.

_XxXxX_

"What's this about?" Harriet asked Cal as they were all in the writers' room waiting.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Matt will be here in a minute."

"What about Danny?" Tom questioned.

"Lunch."

"Yeah right." Simon muttered and Cal just glared at him. "What?"

"That's probably what this is about..." Cal replied. "People making comments about Danny... Matt's sick of it."

"I'm just saying what everyone is thinking."

"No, Simon... Not everyone." Cal shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, Danny's still the same person he's always been... He's a friend who has had hard a time... We should be supporting him... Not treating him as some kind of criminal."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Matt appeared in the doorway.

"Matthew, what's going on?" Harriet asked.

Matt pulled at the chair at the end of the table and sat down ."You tell me."

"About what?" Tom frowned.

"People have a problem with Danny running the show... I want to know why, so I can sort it out and then everyone is happy." Matt said calmly but no one spoke. "Come on, guys... I've just had a meeting with Jack Rudolph... He knows about these problems but I don't?"

There was still silence in the room, everyone looking at each other.

"Someone say something!" Matt yelled.

"We just don't know whether we can trust him." Simon finally said. "What's going to happen in a couple of months when something else he doesn't like happens?"

"I can't answer that..." Matt replied. "I can't promise you that he'll stay clean for the rest of his life..."

"Exactly."

"But then I can't promise you will either."

Simon frowned. "What?"

"Come on, Simon... You're no angel."

"I don't do anything nearly as serious as cocaine!"

"No, but you still managed to get Tom arrested."

"That was over a joint!" Simon exclaimed. "This is not the same thing!"

"It's still drugs! Something that you shouldn't be doing! Did you get treated any differently? No! Danny got on a damn plane and flew to Nevada to help sort your mess out!"

"I know that but..."

"But what?" Matt asked. "And wasn't it Danny that helped you out when we first came back? Getting you to do the stuff you're good at?"

"Yes but..."

"But nothing Simon! Danny's good at his job! He's the best! That's why I can not work with anyone else!" Matt stated. "He's made some mistakes but you can not treat him like this! No one can."

"Matt..."

"If you want to be mad at someone... Then be mad at me."

"Why you?"

"He was struggling and I didn't notice." Matt replied. "I should have seen this coming but I didn't... So, blame me."

"We're not going to blame anyone." Cal claimed, as he glanced around the room. "Don't worry, Matty... We'll make sure everything is sorted out."

Matt looked at Cal, knowing he would see to it that everyone backed off a little.

"Okay." Matt nodded and stood up. "I'll be in my office... Everyone make sure you're ready for the read through this afternoon."

As soon as Matt had left the room everyone started talking to each other about what just happened. Harriet got up and followed Matt.

"Harriet?" Cal went after her.

"Something has happened." Harriet told him. "Something has pushed him over the edge."

"I didn't even know he had a meeting with Jack." Cal said, as they walked side by side up the stairs. "I wonder what it was about?"

"Lets go find out."

They walked into Matt's office without knocking and he looked up quickly from his computer when he heard the door open.

"Hi?" He said questionably.

"We want to know what's going on." Harriet told him.

"In general?" He asked.

"Matt, we know something has happened." Cal replied. "Why did you have a meeting with Jack?"

He sighed. "That doesn't matter."

"You're taking on too much." Harriet claimed. "We're worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Matthew."

"Look, I can't really say..." He told them. "If it got out..."

"Who do you think you're talking to here, Matt?" Cal asked. "You know you can trust us."

"I know but..." He started but decided it might be helpful to talk it over with someone. He would normally do it with Danny but he couldn't. "But... Danny can't know... This stays in this room."

"We got it." Harriet nodded.

"Okay... Jack...The board and Wilson White... They wanted to fire Danny."

"What?!" Cal exclaimed. "They can't do that."

"Jack tried to get them to change their minds and make a deal with them." Matt said. "But it's still not good enough."

"What's the deal?" Harriet frowned.

"That Danny is demoted from Executive Producer."

Her eyes widened slightly. "They want to hire someone to take his place?"

"No, they want me to have complete control over the show."

"You're kidding?" Cal asked.

"Nope, but I told Jack he can stuff his job." Matt said. "I'm not going to be Danny's boss! That's the just crazy."

"Maybe you should talk to Danny about this."

"Not yet."

"Matthew, the only other option they're giving you is firing Danny." Harriet pointed out.

"Then I'll quit too."

"What about the show?"

"Screw the show! NBS doesn't give a damn about Danny... And neither does anyone else judging by what's been going on the past few weeks."

"No, that's not true... Simon has a chip on his shoulder about it and maybe a few other people too..." Harriet stated.

"Most of which are the writers... They're just bitter because now Danny is back you're doing the majority of the writing again." Cal added.

Matt sighed. "Even so, I can't do it all... And I am not working with anyone other then Danny... Maybe it's the best thing."

"Matt, you can't be serious." Harriet looked at him. "You really want to leave?"

He rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what I want now... Lets just see what Jack can do."

"Well, whatever you decided... You know we'll stick with both Danny and you." Cal told him.

He smiled slightly. "I know, thanks."

_XxXxX_

Matt typed, trying to get a sketch just right before they did the read through in an hour.

"Come in." He called out when there was a knock on his door.

"Hi, are you busy?" Jordan asked.

"Uh, a little... But it doesn't matter." He replied, turning his attention to her. "Have you heard from Jack?"

"No, not yet... It's still a little soon."

"Oh, well I tried calling you earlier but you weren't there... I assumed you were with Jack."

"No... I... uh... I was at the doctors." She replied, stuttering slightly. "I... That's what I'm here to talk to you about actually..."

"The doctors?" Matt frowned. "Are you okay?"

She sighed quietly. "Matt, I'm pregnant."

**TBC**

**Please review! **


End file.
